shoot_an_arrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Kranks
Kranks Torik is a gnome cleric of Shelyn. His gambling addiction drove him from the temple in his homelands, to the human town of Sandpoint, where he resolved to get his problem under control. While there, he fell into the company of The Drunkards, with whom he has (several times) saved the town. Kranks has a pony, named Princess Buttercup Sparkles (it's a male pony). Kranks loves his pony. His love for his pony is never so evident as Kranks not having gambled it away...to date. Combat While initially using his mace to deal justice to evil-doers of the world, Kranks' growing magical power has proven to be even more effective. Be it keeping his friends alive, or blasting undead with his holiness, Kranks' small stature does not make him any less of a danger to foes. Recent Companions After recoiling in shock and anger over his fallen comrades Kranks, with his not-so-trusty companion of questionable morals, races to exact revenge on Mama Graul, the detestable foe deserving of torture if there was ever a cause. Upon their travels through woods and swamp alike the unlikely pair soon team up with three fellow souls that share the same purpose of bringing the end to Mama Graul and her foul ill-begotten offspring. Caught up in the compulsive need for revenge, missed were the subtleties of the new acquaintances. Upon reaching the grove sheltering the vile Mama Grual, the team of five hastily draw together a plan. Only when the execution of said plan does Kranks become aware of the true nature of these newly formed friends. After ensuring that Mama Graul can’t escape to an ethereal plane yet again, Kranks watches events that can only be described as Shock and Awe emerge before his eyes. A meek pale creature, only thought of in passing before, attacks Mama Graul with nothing but claws and teeth. How did those teeth escape him? The look of glee as he embeds his fangs(?) into her neck ever so slightly nauseates our otherwise unwavering hero. Only the moaning screams of undead pry Kranks’ eyes from the unsightly to, not one but two, flying creatures unleashing mayhem on the remaining foes. Within seconds all enemies have been vanquished, including the formidable colleague Clang. After seeing the once mighty Paladin reduced to nothing recognizable Kranks takes a moment to thank Shelyn and, to a lesser extent, his gambling addiction for his escaping a similar fate. Silently wondering just what gods his new comrades appeal to. The long walk back brings with it a myriad of questions for both Mir and Kranks. Do they announce these comrades in arms? Do they trumpet the end of Mama Graul? What will the Black Arrows say and do? What will the townsfolk think? Do they hide the true nature of these acquaintances? What is their true nature?! The only thing certain is that Kranks no longer is the “Odd Little Gnome” fellow…for good or bad he is a survivor and to be feared! Category:PCs